warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikewish
"In silence, I have loved you. For I am a simple speck in the sky, and you are the Moon, eternal and radiant in my darkness." Description A cinnamon spotted tabby tomcat of average stature, with light brown eyes. Most of his spots blend in with his fur, making them hardly visible. Spots are obvious on his belly, however, where his fur is the lightest. He grew gaunt and weak in age. In Starclan, he takes the form of himself as a young warrior, strong and bright once more. Personality Pikewish was a stubborn, loyal senior warrior. He would rather die in his duties than retire to the elders den, for he wanted to give every drop of his life for the clan. He was devastated by Shiningstars death, as he has been in love with her since she first joined the clan. As he got older, his skill has dwindled and his mind grew foggy. Conversing weakens him, but with time he accepted Shiningstars loss and no longer resisted death, though it seemed to not be so hasty to take him. He enjoyed speaking about Shiningstar and telling various stories about the old Riverclan. There are only two things to remember about this tom, lest his nasty claws threaten you: do not disrespect your elders, and never, ever 'disrespect Shiningstar, whether it is a nasty look or speaking ill. History Since apprenticeship, he has been in love with Shiningstar. Were it not for his shyness, perhaps he might have been able to become her friend. He regrets this every day, to now be an insignificant warrior among the faces staring up at the adored leader. He despises Quiet, not for capturing Shiningstars attention, but for disappearing and no doubt destroying her. He knew he had no chance with her, and hadn't dared even demean her by trying, but he will forever love her. This has kept him from a few potential mates (he isn't '''totally '''unappealing, after all) and is the reason the older tom has no kits. After they aged, he felt closer to her, and appreciated that she of all the cats understood his desire to give his all to the clan until his death, rather than becoming an elder. After Rippledawn accompanied him on a hunting trip, she charmed him with her rude, playful attitude and he began to consider her a friend, and eventually a daughter. When she became pregnant, he helped out with the kits, watching them whenever she needed a break and feeling as if they were his grandkits. Particularly Perchkit, now Perchpaw, even though she seems to despise him and wish to hurt him with her words. He grew very attached to her and wouldn't leave her alone despite her prickly exterior, for he enjoyed being around her, even if she didn't seem to feel the same. Of all the kits, Perchpaw was the one he most considered a granddaughter, and he thought if he ever had had kits, he would've been quite happy to have one like her. After his last gathering, he walked with Shiningstar for quite some time, the two old warriors taking their time getting back to camp. During this, he was able to be what he'd always wanted - a shoulder for Shiningstar to lean on in some way, even though she was much larger than he. She opened up about how awful she felt, and he wished he could do more, but had to settle for praying to Starclan, for he was nothing in the shadow of their power. When Shiningstar died, he was devastated, and did not leave her side until she was buried. Then, he would rest atop the site where she died as a way to be close to her. After talking with Silentkit, he pulled free from his depression, and felt his energy, his lifeforce slowly returning. He was able to see Silentkit become an apprentice, though later that same day, he took Perchpaw along with him on his last patrol, and in an effort to save her from falling over the edge when she slipped in the mud and fell towards the gorse, he rushed in and used all the strength he could muster to toss her to safety before he slipped, hanging off the gorse edge. For a short moment, he tried to climb back out but ultimately lost his grip and fell to his death. He was welcomed to Starclan by Shiningstar. His body was retrieved by Rainstar, who died on the way down. Relationships ''Family *'''Troutleap: Father, Deceased Riverclan Elder. ''They were very close.'' *'Creekdapple: Mother, Deceased Riverclan Elder. ''They were very close.' *'Minnowfin: Sister, Deceased Riverclan Elder. They were friendly. ''' ''Friends'' *'Rippledawn: Riverclan Warrior. ''Annoying, but amusing. Enjoys her company more than he lets on. Almost a sort of daughter to him. ''' *'Perchpaw: Riverclan Apprentice. ''He sort of considers her to be a granddaughter, and even lost his life in a successful attempt to save her from the fate he ultimately suffered. ''' ''Neutral'' ''Enemies'' ''One-Sided Loves'' *'Shiningstar: Riverclan Leader. ''Has loved her from afar since apprenticeship. ''' Statistics (Depleted due to age) * Strength : '●●○○○ * '''Speed '': ●○○○○ * Agility : ●●○○○ * Stamina : ●○○○○ * Combat : '●●●○○ * '''Hunting : '●●●●○ * '''Stalking : ●●●○○ * Climbing : ○○○○○ * Swimming : '●●●●● * '''Intelligence : '●●●●○ * '''Healing : ○○○○○ Trivia Facts * His parents didn't get together until they were senior warriors, and only had two successful litters, each with one kit. ' * '''He prays to Starclan for Shiningstar's safety, as well as that of the entire clan. ' * '''He expects younger warriors to be respectful, though he doesn't think himself superior. * For a time he rejected his age, not wanting Shiningstar to have to lose yet another clanmate, the last to remain from the Riverclan she joined so long ago. ' * '''He is aging much faster than most, and it's clear there likely isn't much time left for him. Still, he exerts himself too much, is all but bedridden for days after, only for the cycle to begin again. His body can no longer keep up with his wishes. ' * 'He clings to the spot of Shiningstars death because he cannot make the trip to her burial site. ' Likes * 'Fishing ' * '''Swimming ''Dislikes'' * Doing nothing * Getting tired from prolonged activity ''Fears'' * Shiningstar dying before him * Riverclan not having a suitable, prepared leader after her Quotes Pikewish, to Shiningstar: ''"I hope you find peace, Shiningstar. That is all I hope for you, the only piece of you I'd change if I could."'' Pikewish, to Perchpaw: '':"Granddaughter, I'm so sorry for it all, don't blame yourself. I failed you, I shouldn't have brought you out here like this. I lo-"'' Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Starclan